Perfect
by xsaysomethingx
Summary: What could be more hot than meeting a Sasuke on a rainy day? Rain turns to steam quickly.


If it weren't for your generous heart, the chance of meeting him would have passed.

The rain was a light sprinkle, but it came down consistently getting your legs wet. Your jean shorts only provided relief from the humidity.

Maneuvering through the forest was difficult with your umbrella at some parts as you walked a familiar trail to a clearing where you wanted to relax at. However, a figure about 80 meters away lying down on the floor caught your attention. The person looked male; his body spread out like an eagle on the ground. His body language made think he was in some sort of trouble. So ignoring the fact he might be a weirdo, or a creep, you decided to take a chance and do the right thing.

The rain picked up to a hypnotizing rhythm: a non-stop pitter patter on top of your umbrella. Your sneakers slid on the grass, and you steadied yourself a foot away from the boy. His dark hair stuck to his forehead, and his slightly pale skin sparkled in the rain. And his clothes were pretty loose fitting, because you could see that the opening in his top left the eye desiring for more.

You fell to your knees dropping your umbrella, and leaned your ear over his mouth. Your brain shrieked with worry- he didn't appear to be breathing.

A gasp left your mouth, as a flash of red eyes opened only to subside into a dark black. You felt betrayed, like he was teasing you for thinking he needed help.

"I was just waiting for the right moment to grab some fun."

You pulled back sharply and grabbed your chest; it did five back flips from him suddenly surprising you but also from his sexy voice. The mysterious boy leaned back on a nearby trunk with his knees slightly wide and bent.

You crawled forward, grabbing a little more confidence in yourself and wiped the hair from his face to feel his forehead. "Do you feel feverish?"

He chuckled and you couldn't help blushing and taking back your hand as you saw the rise and fall of his naked chest.

The boy reached for your hand with his, and wrapped the other around your lower back. His face was less than an inch from yours- your eyes widened. You could literally feel his lips move on top of your as he said, "My hands have been craving for the touch of a woman."

Your body convulsed slightly and your breathing became heavier- your mind flashed all the things your body was telling you to do. This guy was ten times erotic than the average man- and how forward he was being turned you on.

The challenge he invited you did not back down from- and so you decided to prove to him you wouldn't back down. You initiated a kiss to discover that his lips tasted like springtime blueberries.

His body moved like a snake, because he slid down the trunk until he lay flat on the ground with you straddling his middle. You felt like a fire was burning inside you. And his fingers rotating circles on your hips.

You edged off the sleeves of his white shirt from his shoulders; you traced his muscled arms up and down. He reciprocated the action by slowly unbuttoning your blouse.

This is the most spontaneous you have ever been with a stranger.

Both of you attacked each other savagely- shorts down, shoes off, and loosening any other scrap of clothing until you and he were entangled.

Hot kisses never stopped between the two of you. It was like a contest to see who could devour the other first.

The moment you went down his shaft he almost made you climax. He moved you at an agonizing slow speed- and each time your hips grinded you wanted to cry out. His hot mouth nipped at your nipples and you pathetically nailed at his back moaning.

Water droplets slid down your bodies, and the sound effect of him pumping in and out of you made you dizzy with passion. He grabbed your sides firmly and pushed a little harder- you just concentrated on making it there with him.

He choked back a grunt, pulled out, and exploded on your inner thigh.

But he got right into finishing you with his fingers, and your hips submitted to him.

And he smirked when he saw you collapse after withering from ecstasy.

His last words to you were, "Perfect."


End file.
